car_wash_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Ethanette Under The Waves/Transcript
Part 1: Opening Scene/Ethanette’s Backstory (Shows Universal Pictures Logo) (Shows DreamWorks Feature Animation Logo) (Shows The River) Text: Universal Pictures Presents Text: A DreamWorks Feature Animation Production) Text: Ethanette Under The Waves Text: Nicole Kidman Text: D.B Sweeney (Fades Out The River) (Shows Ethanette’s House) Ethanette: Wake Up Everyone, It’s Time To Go! To The Beach All Kids: Yay Ethanette: You Will Wait, Go Back To Sleep Again (The Kids Went To Bed And Got On There Devices) (Ethanette Running Down The Stairs, Opens The Door) Ethanette: So, How It Thinks Ethan: Oh Just Well Ethanette Ethanette: It’s Just My Backstory (Remade CG Of The Animation Of The Original Film) Ethanette: I Was Trapped And There Is Justin: Someone Fast Foward It’s No Time (Fast Fowarding The Clip) Ethanette: Help, There Is A Shark In A Ocean, Ahohoho Ryan: Hmmm Hmmm Hmm Hmm Hmm, That’s Very Eazy Toda... Ahuh, Sweet Mother Of God Hex: Keep Going (Fast Fowarding The Clip Again) Ryan: I’ll Save You Ethanette (Ryan Jumps In Water And Rescues Ethanette) (Sped Up The Clip) Ryan: Is She’s Going To Be OK, Doc (Speeding Up The Clip To The Deleted Footage) Ryan: See You Back, Ethanette: Farewell, Ryan (Ryan Turns Into Merman, Falling To The Water) (Flashback Disapears) Ethanette: So That’s I Said Goodbye To Ryan, He Is The Only One That He Rescue Me From The Shark Ethan: Ethanette, That Was So Dangerous, Do You Look Like You Got Eaten By A Shark And We Lose You Ethanette: What! Ethan (In His Angry Form): But You Can’t, So You Don’t (Kick’s Ethanette Into The Door Offscreen) Jimmy: Oh Man, Can We Need Ethanette Tommy: Nah, Where Good Hammery: Yep, We Don’t Need To Jimmy: What, What Are We Going To... Barry: Sh, Sh, Be Quiet, We Don’t Wanna Wake Up Johnny Jimmy: Oh Part 2: Ethanette! Are You Okay (Jimmy Walks Down The Stairs) Jimmy: Are You Okay Ethanette Ethanette: Uh, My Husband Just Kick Me Into The Door Jimmy: Ok, Now Where’s Ryan At Ethanette: Sea (Jimmy’s Steam Comes Out Of His Ears) Ethanette: Don’t Get Angry Makka: Bullleh! (Jimmy Starring At Makka) Ethanette: Uh, I Have No Words To Say Makka: Hi Ethanette, I Glad I Did Not Say Words For A Long Time! Ethanette: Whoa! Can You Speak Again Part 3: The Idea Ethanette: Jee, Sure It’s Boring Around Here, I Have A Idea Jim: Oh Hi, It’s Good To See You Fernado: Coming Was Here You See, Ryan Just Turned Into A Ethanette: Shhh, Don’t Tell About Ab... Fernado: Merman Ethanette: Jaha (Ethanette‘s Arms Swing Around And Falls Into The Floor) Fernado: Ah Ethanette: Oh Oh, I’ve Got An Idea, How About I Can Go On Vacation Kids: What! Ethanette: I’m Sorry Kids, I’m Going On A Scuba Duty For 2 Day’s, I Will Be Back In 2 Days Fernado: What’s About Ethanette: Two Days (Ethanette Walks Away And Packs Her Stuff) Text: 10 Minutes Later Ethanette: Ok Guy’s I Gotta Go (Shows Ethanette Going In The Car And Driving Away Part 4: How The Quiet Thing Works Booterspike: There’s no hassle... Evil Ethanette: Sh! Booterespite: But, sir... Evil Ethanette: Sh! Booterspike: What if Cu... Evil Ethanette: Sh! Booterspike: Sir, you don’t understa... Evil Ethanette: Sh! Booterspike: But... Evil Ethanette: Sh! Booterspike: growls SIR... Evil Ethanette: Sh! Booterspike: Sir I... Evil Ethanette: Sh!... Knock-knock. Booterspike: Who’s There? Evil Ethanette: Sh! Booterspike: Sir... Evil Ethanette: Let me tell you a little story about a man named Sh! Sh! Before you even start. That was a pre-emptive “sh!“ with your name on It. Evil Sock: I Just Have Everything To Say About Ethanette, She’s A Scuba Diver Than Us Booterspike: Well Socky, Mark That Out To See How Ethanette Goes Evil Sock: M’kay (Shows The Evil Sock Laughing And The Washing Machine Door Closing By Itself) Evil Sock: Here’s The Plan Booterspike: Excuse Me Sir Evil Sock: WHAT! Do You Want Today (Booterspike’s Raging Clip) (Shows Everyone Starring At Him Including Evil Sock) Evil Ethanette: Let’s Just Say We Going Into The Ocean Part 5: Ethanette Goes To The Waves Ethanette: I See Some Scuba Suits (Ethanette Saying No Multiple Times When See Gets It Wrong) Ethanette: Aw, That‘s Just Right (Evil Sock Laughing) Ethanette: What Was That (Evil Sock Appears) More'' Coming Soon...''